The subject matter disclosed herein relates to heat exchangers, and more particularly, to a heat exchanger for providing sufficient cooling capacity for a power electronics cooling system (PECS) for an aircraft.
Typically, power electronics of an aircraft are cooled by a power electronics cooling system (PECS). Certain aircraft configurations may not provide a suitable heat exchanger location or heat exchanger capacity for power electronics cooling demands. The use of a heat exchanger that can provide adequate cooling capacity is desired.